devaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomes
Gnomes possess a deep thirst for knowledge that is surpassed by few. They love science and technology of all sorts, and are eager experimenters and inventors. They can most often be found in human or dwarven communities, and they usually work as scholars, teachers, scientists, engineers, architects, rangers, or in some other profession that allows them to learn, build, experiment, or explore. They are highly prone to wanderlust, and commonly adopt professions that allow them to indulge this wanderlust. Gnomes possess surprisingly little culture of their own. Apart from their curiosity, they mostly act like either humans or dwarves. They produce a very large number of engineering types, wizards, alchemists, and bards. Though they were as active as most other races in the witch hunts of the past, they are eager converts to arcane magic in the present. They also produce a lot of druids and rangers do to their love of exploration and wandering. Gnomes very commonly take on classes or archetypes with very specialized roles. Gnomes are the shortest race. On average they are about 7 to 8 inches shorter than a human, and slightly slimmer. They have about the same range of skin colors as a human, though bright hair and eye colors are somewhat common. Racial Traits *+2 Constitution, +2 Charisma *Medium: Gnomes are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Gnomes have a base speed of 30 feet. *Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision.) *Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. *Tinkering: Gnomes gain a +2 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. *Eternal Hope: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Once per day, after rolling a 1 on a d20, the gnome may reroll and use the second result. *Wanderlust: Gnomes receive a +2 bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Survival checks. When casting spells or using abilities that provide or enhance movement, gnomes treat their caster level as +1 higher than normal. Favored Class Options *Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. *Bard: Add 1 to the gnome’s total number of bardic performance rounds per day. *Druid: Gain energy resistance 1 against acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the druid selects this reward, increase her resistance to one of these energy types by 1 (maximum 10 for any one type). *Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character’s choice. *Ranger: Add DR 1/magic to the ranger’s animal companion. Each time the ranger selects this benefit, the DR/magic increases by +1/2 (maximum DR 10/magic). If the gnome ever replaces his animal companion, the new companion gains this DR. *Rogue: Gnome rogues gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Use Magic Device checks related to glyphs, symbols, scrolls, and other magical writings each time they gain a level of rogue. *Wizard: Add +1/2 to the number of uses per day of arcane school powers. This increase only applies to arcane school powers available at 1st level and normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. Category:Races